An Interesting Lunch Break
by AndrewTheDankMemeFuck
Summary: Made for my friend! Shilo is a seemingly grumpy young woman with a heart if gold and (counselor AU) Daniel really wants her. NSFW is to be expected.


Shilo had been there at camp a few weeks, now. She was getting along okay. She had a friend. Maybe two. Jackson was a clear friend, but David... David was iffy. He was so fucking... annoying at times. Gwen was alright, but they didn't interact much. She could count on her to help with camp shit, but she seemed to like her alone time. Fine with Shilo. Shilo liked being alone. The only guy she couldn't figure out was Daniel. She sometimes felt like he was looking at her with his piercing blue eyes, but when she looked back, he'd be busy doing something dumb with space kid. Damn, he liked that kid. Eh. Everyone had a favorite kid. Even Jackson who loved everyone. Harrison was his. And Preston was hers. They were all decent kids, though.

One morning, on her way to the mess hall, she bumped into Daniel. She was about to curse him out, but the intensity he gave her in his stare made her heart come out of her chest for a moment, "Sorry. I'll be more careful next time." He said, smooth as silk, placing a finger her under chin before going around her to stop Max from shooting a blow dart at Nurf. What the fuck was THAT? What the fuck was his problem? "Jackass." She whispered, hiding her blush behind her pink hair.

Around lunch time, Shilo took her break in the counselor cabin. It was open to all of the counselors, so when Daniel walked in, she wasn't really surprised, but she ended up in a staring match of some sort with him before Daniel was the first to open his mouth, "Okay. So... every time I look over at you, you're staring at me. What?" He said bluntly.

"Fuck you! I'm only looking up because I feel eyes on me!" She retorted.

Daniel smirked at that. She's caught him in his lie and he wasn't going to deny it, "Okay. I sometimes stare. But only a little." He shrugged, "You're just..."

"Just what?" Shilo growled.

"I think you're hot." Daniel spoke this casually, "Call this sexual harassment if you want and report me to David..." The man pushed his hair back, smiling smugly, "...but I'd like to fuck you. You're so... what's a good word?"

Shilo gulped, "Spit it out, asshole." Her voice shook just a bit as he stepped closer.

"Brash! That's a great descriptive word, I think." Daniel strode over to her, putting his face close to hers, "Let me know if you ever want someone else to take that role for a bit."

Shilo was fucking speechless. Did he really just say those things to her? With no regard for his job? What a fucking moron, "Close the fucking door and lock it. Now." She demanded. This made Daniel raise a brow, backing away from her face as he went over to the cabin door and locked it, "Say it again."

"Pardon?" Daniel queried, that smug smile returning to him, "You want me to say that I want to force you on the desk and have you beg me to shove my cock in your mouth.

Shilo felt convinced that she was about to pop at the top of her head. Holy shit, this guy was bold. She didn't speak. She just stares at him, gulping, breath quickening and hoping he would make a move and make a move Daniel did. He grabbed a chair in the room and sat down in front of Shilo, yanking hers closer to him. He grabbed the collar of her shirt, pulling her in close, "Tell me to stop if you need and I will. If you don't, I'll keep going until I cum." She whimpered in response, slowly nodding. She wanted this guy to fucking ravage her. What the fuck was she thinking?!

Daniel responded to her whimper by forcing her into his lap, hand sliding up her shirt and grunting against her neck before sucking once on her earlobe, "Take your shirt off." He demanded. She complied, pulling it from her body and gasping as he unhooked her bra. Fuck, he was fast. She slid it off her arms and gasped again as he roughly pinched her nipples. She squirmed and breathed heavily, too shy to admit how much he was really fucking with her.

Daniel seemed to respond positively to the reactions she had because he bent his body over her chest, placing a nipple in his mouth and moving his hand to the side of her body, moving up and down her leg, getting closer to her crotch each time he did. He flicked his tongue on her nipple and moaned lightly, grabbing her ass with both hands and yanking her closer.

Shilo closed her eyes, enjoying the subtle roughness of it all coupled with the teasing and biting her lip as she felt Daniel's cock under his shorts against her ass. He felt big. Fuck, he felt big. She ground her hips against him, ruining her clean panties in the process with how wet she was getting them. She was going to have to change after this, for sure, but was surprised to find Daniel moving his hips along with hers. He was sexy. He didn't hide that he wanted to fuck her. Kinda nice to have a guy not doing a bunch of tricks to try and get in your pants. Just straight up asking for a yes or a no. And boy was this a yes.

Without much warning, Daniel lifted Shilo by the thighs and to the table nearby. He shoved David's papers off it and pulled her ass end so it was hanging, shoving her upper body against the wood. He then began to unzip her shorts, pulling them down her legs and tossing them to the floor. The panties followed suit, leaving Shilo in just her Shoes. She was panting, squirming, but not resisting. She was enchanted by how bold he was. This could not have been his first time... right?

The man pulled her legs apart and got down on his knees, admiring her for a moment before placing a tongue on her clit and flicking lightly against it. He hummed, putting his mouth around the sensitive nub and began sucking lightly. He seemed to be enjoying doing it as much as she enjoyed the feeling. Shilo gripped the table and rolled her head from side to side, toes curling in her shoes and letting out a surprised whimper as he began to push in his middle finger. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. Was Daniel aiming to make her cum already? Fuck!

His tongue pressed hard against her clit as he continued to suckle against it, pressing up against her walls and pumping his finger in and out. Yeah. He's done this a lot before. No one is this good on accident. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, she was crying out, body twitching and walls tightening around his finger as she came all around it. Shilo panted, looking at those intense blue eyes and knowing she was in for quite a bit more before they would be finished.

He pulled his mouth away from her lower body, wiping the cum from his chin and licking his lips. He gently pulled out his finger, walls still spasming around it, and placed it in his mouth, "Good girl~" he praised, standing to his feet and brushing off his knees, "Now hop off the table and bend over it. Show me that pretty ass." His voice was melodic, but commanding as she complied and spun around only to bend over with her knees pointed in.

Daniel put a hand on her ass, gently caressing it before slapping it with his palm. It wasn't hard. Just enough to test the waters. Shilo cried out a little, legs spreading. A good sign. Daniel repeated the action on her other cheek a little harder, leaving a pink handprint behind, "Fuck, Daniel~" she moaned. He responded with another hard smack on her right cheek. This forced her to shut up instantly.

Shilo turned her head when she heard jingling behind her, only to see him pulling off his belt and folding it once. She bit her lip and raised her ass just as it thwacked against it, leaving a red mark behind that Daniel ran his finger across. She shivered in response. Shilo waited for another strike, but it didn't come. Instead, she felt a wet appendage against her asshole. She turned again to see Daniel grinning as he pushed his index finger into her ass. She whined and turned her head forward, "I didn't realize how much you wanted to play with-" she was stopped, moaning as his hand slapped the spot the strip of leather had struck earlier. This was his time to boss her around. He pushed his finger in all the way before his hips got closer to hers.

Daniel pulled his cock out from his shorts and played with her slick pussy, pretending like he was going to push in, only to pull away, "Hm... I'm not feeling it..." he lied, grinning as she turned to glare at him, biting his lip as Shilo took initiative and pushed her ass back a little, begging for him to put it in, "Fuck, you're hot~" Daniel whispered, gently sliding the tip of his dick in her. He licked his lips, squeezing that beautifully thick butt, moving his index finger in and out of her asshole.

Shilo bit her own lip, eyes going cross. She almost forgot how fucking great a nice cock feels, "Mmm~ not so bad yourself, Danny boy." She joked, gasping as he filled her completely and pushing the rest of the way in. She gulped as he gripped her hips, pulling out halfway and pushing back in. A noise escaped him, a sort of grunt, meshed with a suppressed moan. This was happening. He was really fucking her. She raised her ass, panting a little and moving lightly with his hips.

Shilo was beyond happy with everything he was doing. Normally, she liked to play stoic and pretend as if she didn't care, but his cock, his finger. Fuck! He felt so fucking good. It was like he was made for her. Like he already knew what she wanted. She ended up crying out as he smacked the still sensitive spot he'd slapped his belt on. She liked it. Fuck. She liked the sharp sting. It made the walls around his cock twitch, resulting in some very sweet noises exiting Daniel's lips, "Fucking slut~" He said, gently rubbing where he'd spanked.

She loved this, all of this, "Y-Yes. I-I'm a slut." She whimpered, adoring the fact he was taking charge so much. It was odd. Anyone other than Daniel would've gotten a swift kick to the balls. But, damn was it hot when he insulted her.

"Begging me to fuck you at summer camp? God, you're a sexy whore, Shilo~" He grinned at her, pulling back and slamming into her slick walls. She cried out for a moment before his body leaned over her, placing a hand on her mouth, "Shhhhhh. What do you think David would do if he caught us?" He whispered smugly, voice raspy. Her knees buckled in response, only held on the table by his body pressing against her as he moved his hips hard and fast to fuck her, "Yeah, kitten." Daniel licked his lips, "Mmmm~ kitten. I like that. I should get you a special collar. One with a little bell."

Fuck. He WAS made for her. How the fuck could he know that was her kink? Unless... it was also his? Fucking SCORE!!

Slowly, Daniel removed his hand from her mouth and gently moved it down her body. Shilo noticed his hips were moving out of rhythm. She was about to ask if he was close when her eyes went cross, his fingers touching her clit and moving in circles, "F-Fuck! D-Daniel. I have an IUD. D-Don't be afraid to cum." She said, tongue hanging out and closing her eyes as her walls tightened a little more around his cock. She was close. Really close, "O-Oh fuck! Harder, Danny." She begged, legs shaking.

Daniel complied, grunting and moaning lowly, "You want me to cum in your pussy, whore?" He teased, slamming hard into her, again and again. Shilo could really only nod, trying to keep quiet. Her nails made small marks on the table as she tried to grip it. This was gonna be a big one.

Shilo's mouth opened, pupils crossing under her closed eyes and seeing a flash of white as she climaxed. Her whole body shook and twitched under Daniel, feeling her cum drip all over his dick. She loved the sounds he made. All the grunts and attempts to be quiet as she felt his cock empty inside her, dripping from the sides and mixing with her own cum. They were riding it out together and she loved it. It was fucking perfect.

Before she knew it, she was panting on the table and trying to catch her breath as Daniel used the box of tissues nearby to clean her up. She was a little surprised. It was oddly gentlemanly if him to do such a thing, but she admired how sweet the gesture was, "You okay?" He asked softly, rubbing the bright red streak on her ass from his belt. Shilo looked back, not expecting to see such a caring face.

"I'm fine. It shouldn't sting for more than an hour. I've had guys do worse."

"Do you... like worse?" He raised a brow.

"Depends on the worse. Don't wanna be choked out, but a little spanking and hair pulling and nail scratching is fun." She smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled back, kissing the red spot on her ass. Why the fuck did that make her blush so hard. Fuck him. He was perfect.

She was soon dressed, again and walked back to her food as she watched the man clean up the mess he made from throwing all of David's paperwork on the ground. Was he sorting it? Really. What a fucking nerd... but... maybe a nerd she could get used to. Maybe. She'd have to see where this went.


End file.
